This Feeling
by hwangheegi
Summary: " Apakah cinta yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini? Kita yang saling jatuh cinta,saling menyayangi Perasaan yang tiba tiba muncul…. Apakah Tuhan membiarkan kita bersama? " ChanSul - BaekYeon - ChanBaek! (Straight-Yaoi)


This Feeling

" _Apakah cinta yang membuat kita menjadi seperti ini?_

_Kita yang saling jatuh cinta,saling menyayangi_

_Perasaan yang tiba tiba muncul…._

_Apakah Tuhan mau kita bersama? "_

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Choi Sulli

Kim Taeyeon

Support/Other Cast :

Kris Wu

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongdae

Pair : ChanSul – BaekYeon (akan berganti nanti seiringnya waktu)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Friendship,Straight Yaoi

Length : 1 of ?

WARNING : OOC,Bahasa tidak baku,tidak sesuai EYD

Enjoy! c;

Author POV

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas,menelusuri lorong kelas dengan ogah ogahan. Ya,pasalnya hari ini ada ulangan matematika,pelajaran yang sangat ia benci. Well,tapi dia adalah murid yang teladan di Jeokseok High School.

Memasuki kelas dengan lesu,lalu duduk di bangku yang paling depan barisan ke dua. Ia segera menyiapkan buku,lalu melihat ada sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya. Park Chanyeol,sahabat terbaiknya. Seperti biasa,datang dengan senyum menawannya.

"Yo,Baekhyun! Kau sudah belajar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Belum haha. Semalam aku sibuk." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah,ia diam diam menatap seorang gadis yang berada di pojok kiri kelasnya. Yup,siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Sulli. Gadis yang cukup populer di sekolah karena kecantikannya.

"Sibuk PDKT?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya,berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tahu saja kau." Chanyeol memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun terkekeh. Padahal ia sendiri punya orang yang disukai. Kim Taeyeon,kakak kelasnya yang sangat pintar dan ramah. Tentu,Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau sendiri kapan jadian sama Taeyeon noona eoh?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia paling malas menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang –menurutnya– menyebalkan. Baekhyun lebih memilih fokus membaca buku.

Merasa diabaikan,Chanyeol mengambil buku Baekhyun yang sedang dibaca tersebut. "Ya! Jawab aku Baek!"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aish,aku belum ada kemajuan dengan Taeyeon noona Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok bisa? Kulihat kalian sering makan bersama,jalan bersama,belajar bersama."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak sepertimu Yeol,yang berani menggoda atau menggombal yeoja."

Chanyeol diam mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia ingin membantu sahabatnya itu,tapi mengingat sifat Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan ingin berusaha sendiri,ia membatalkan niat tersebut.

"Ya sudah,semangat Baek. Semoga berhasil!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

-*3 hari kemudian*-

Chanyeol POV

Aku tidak pernah bosan dengan hobiku yang baru ini. Ya,memperhatikan Choi Sulli sedang membaca buku. Rambutnya yang coklat di bawah bahu. Kulit putih bening,lumayan tinggi lah. Anak yang pintar di kelas,lucu, perhatian.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Tapi karena masih ada Sulli di sana,aku masih betah di sekolah. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan 3 PM KST.

Tiba tiba ada sesosok yang pendek berdiri tepat di depan mejaku.

"Merhatiin dia lagi?"

Oh,suara itu. Mengganggu saja ck.

"Kau ganggu mulu,Baek." Ujarku sewot

"Hahahahaha,tembak buruan gih."

"Enggak ah." Aku tetap fokus dengan objek yang kini aku perhatikan dari tadi (Ya,Sulli.)

"Ah cemen,keburu diembat yang lain! ntar cuman bisa cemburu buta wkwkwk."

"Urusin diri sendiri aja Baek. Kau sendiri gimana sama Taeyeon Noona?"

"Yah gitu haha. Aku bakal nembak dia 3 hari lagi."

"Oh." Jawabku singkat.

"Eh Yeol,gimana kalo kau ikutan nembak juga?"

"Nembak Taeyeon Noona juga? Enggak deh makasih."

Baekhyun diam sesaat. Omonganku ada yang salah?

"Kau tampan tapi IQ patut diragukan. Nembak Sulli lah." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha. Aku jamin aku bakal ditolak mentah mentah." Ujarku sambil tertawa garing.

"Jiah. Mau taruhan ga? Kalo aku diterima Taeyeon noona,aku bakal teriak teriak sambil keliling sekolah 'Taeyeon Nooonaaaa akhirnyaaa kau menerimakuu,I love youuuu' gimana? Kalo kau diterima Sulli,musti kayak tadi."

Oke Baekhyun,idemu gila. Untuk dia sih tidak masalah,kalau untukku? Mau dikemanakan muka tampan ini. Tapi,tidak ada salahnya untuk bermain seperti tadi haha.

"Oke."

"Deal ya." Aku dan Baekhyun pun berjabat tangan.

Sulli sedang diam di tempat duduk dekat lapangan basket. Hari ini aku berniat untuk menembaknya,do'akan semoga aku diterima oke wkwk.

Kucubit pipi chubbynya itu dengan pelan. Dia sedang melamun namun akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiranku juga.

"Eh,Yeol!" Sulli terlihat terkejut dengan tindakanku barusan.

"Hai Sulli~ Kenapa belum pulang?" Aku duduk di sebelahnya lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Nanti aja hehe~ Sendirinya?"

Senyum Sulli tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku terpesona dengannya.

"Males haha kalo kau mau pulang,aku juga."

"Kok gitu?" ujar Sulli dengan muka polosnya.

"Gapapa." Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya.

Hening…

"Sul,aku punya pertanyaan. Pertama, a u e o, Huruf vocal apa yang hilang?"

"Nggg~ i?"

"Kedua,kebalikan dari hate?"

"Love!"

"Ketiga,huruf setelah T?"

"….U?"

"Nah gabungin coba." Aku tersenyum,lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"I…. Love…. You?" Sulli tampak bingung.

"I love you too Sulli. Would you be mine?"

Dapat kulihat wajahnya seperti yang shock. Hmm,wajar saja. 5 menit setelah terdiam,baru dia buka mulut.

"Hmm~ Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apaan?"

"Masukin bola basket ke ranjang 10 kali dalam waktu 1 menit."

Aku berpikir. Interesting,challenge huh?

"Oke"

Aku langsung melakukan apa yang Sulli mau tadi.

1 menit terlewat. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa memasukkan 7 bola.

"Ugh,sial!" Aku melempar bola basket secara asal,tidak peduli memantul entah kemana.

Sulli melihatku dengan tatapan polos.

"Jawabannya tidak,ya?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Mau masuk berapapun,jawabannya tetap iya kok."

_Di saat yang sama…._

**Author POV**

Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Taeyeon ada di kelasnya karena teman sekaligus adik kelas Taeyeon,Tiffany sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Tampak jelas sosok Taeyeon di samping Baekhyun.

"_Oh ayolah Baek,mana nyalimu?!" _batin Baekhyun.

Tanpa suara,Baekhyun memberikan Bubble Tea dengan secarik kertas di atasnya ke meja TaeFany berada. Mereka yang sedang mengobrol pun menjadi terdiam. Lalu Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelas,menunggu di samping pintu kelas.

"Dia baca gak ya….?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Cie eonnie dapet bubble tea!" ujar Tiffany sambil menyenggol pundak Taeyeon.

"Ini….. dari Baekhyun? Untukku?"

"Iyalah,siapa lagi eon."

Taeyeon meminum bubble tea tersebut sampai habis setengahnya,dan membuka kertas tersebut. Ya,isinya tulisan Baekhyun.

'_Would you be mine Taeyeon? Aku emang enggak pandai bikin kata kata romantis,tapi aku suka suka sama Noona'_

Wajah Taeyeon langsung menjadi merah. Ia beranjak dari bangku,hendak menyusul sang pengirim bubble tea tersebut. Ternyata Baekhyun masih menunggu di depan kelas,Ia melihat Taeyeon berdiri di hadapannya.

"Emm…." Baekhyun gugup,tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia takut ditolak.

"Tadi…. Asli?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil menunduk,tidak berani melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Iya." Ujar Baekhyun singkat.

"Bubble tea itu bikinan kamu?"

Muka Baekhyun memerah. "I,iya. Enggak enak ya?"

"Kurang manis…. Agak aneh rasanya."

"_Oh shit,aku bener bener malu sekarang." _Batin Baekhyun.

"Tapi ketulusan sama kejujuranmu yang bikin enak." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun cengo. "Artinya aku diterima?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol sedang duduk,menunggu seseorang di belakang sekolah. Sosok yang ia tunggu baru muncul beberapa menit kemudian. Yup,Baekhyun.

"Udah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan smirknya.

"Selalu siap." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berteriak teriak sambil keliling sekolah. Mereka tidak peduli dengan para murid yang menertawakan mereka. Yang jelas,BaekYeol mengganggap ini hal yang menyenangkan.

TBC

**Aneh ya? ;-; maaf kalo gaje,aku berterima kasih banget sama yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini(?) **

**Jangan lupa review yaa,kalo udah ada 20 review ntar aku lanjutin FFnya c:**

**Chapter selanjutnya nyeritain kisah pacaran mereka ^_~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya,ppyong~~~~~!**


End file.
